


captain america and white wolf

by MouetteRoquefort



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouetteRoquefort/pseuds/MouetteRoquefort
Summary: après leur retour du snap bucky essaye de reprendre une vie normal et sam accepte ces nouvelles responsabilités de nouveau captain america
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 1





	captain america and white wolf

« Mission accomplie, le Shield va s’occupez de vous »

Sam s’empare de l’homme que lui et Bucky viennent d’arrêter

« Lâchez moi ! Je ne braquais pas ce magasin, j’avais oublié ma carte bleue ! C’est tout »

Soudain il voit Bucky et commence a paniqué 

« Non s’il vous plait me tuez pas ! J’ai une femme et des enfants ! »

Bucky avait un peu l’habitude, les gens flipper encore parfois en le voyant, même s’il avait combattu Thanos et sauver l’univers

« Pourquoi je ferrais ça »

L’homme le supplie tandis que Sam essaye de le tenir 

«Je vous reconnais vous êtes James Barnes l’assassin d’Hydra ! S’il vous plait je veux ma maman !»

Il avait l’air d’un dur avec son flingue soit disant alien (enfaîte un nerf) mais en vrai il était con comme un cailloux 

« Déjà de un je suis au Shield maintenant, de deux c’est faux on a votre dossier vous vivez chez votre mère, et de trois pour info je tue plus personne, mais je vais bientôt changer d’avis si vous la fermer pas »

Le méchant hors d’état de nuire et confier au Shield, Sam et Bucky rentrent chez eux 

Sam va mettre son bouclier dans le coffre et va prendre le volant, Bucky va s’asseoir sur le siège arrière l’air déprimé

Sam essaye de lui changer les idées 

« Il faut que je bouge mon siège ? »

Il ne rigole, pas aucun sens de l’humour le vioque 

Sam n’insiste pas au risque qu’il lui plante un couteau à travers le siège 

Il en cache toujours un sous la banquette « au cas ou… » 

Il a des armes planquer partout dans l’appart, une fois Sam avait faillit se planter un couteau qu’il avait mit sous le canapé dans la fesse

Bucky ne parle pas de tout le trajet quand son collègue lui adresse la parole il répond pas ou en grognant 

Sam met la radio, histoire de lui faire découvrir des chansons modernes, du genre autre chose que sa musique médiéval 

Mais il n’écoute même pas, à la place il fixe le vide, le front contre la vitre

Ils partagent un appartement ensemble, Thanos ayant réduit en morceaux le QG des avengers  
Et vu que Bucky n’avait nulle part ou aller, Sam avait quand même accepté qu’il habite avec lui, 

Puisqu’ils avaient sauvés le monde, le Shield avait promis de passer l’éponge pour la civil war et tout le reste, en échange ils devaient travaillés pour eux et se tenir (a peu près) a carreau sous peine de repartir illico au raft 

Fury n’en voulait pas a Bucky d’avoir voulu le tuer, lui disant qu il en avait vu d’autre 

le soldat essayer de reprendre une vie normal et de rattraper les 80 ans qu’il avait rater et s’adapter a cette nouvelle époque étrange, avec des aliens a tête d’aubergine et des ratons laveur parlant avec des flingues … il n’avait vraiment pas imaginer le futur comme ça 

Dés qu’il ouvre la porte Bucky est accueillit par son chaton Alpine

Il l’avait trouvée en revenant de mission, elle était toute seule, sale et affamé au fond d’un carton

Au début Sam ne voulait pas la garder, ils avaient déjà assez d animaux comme ça 

Alors Bucky avait boudé pendant 48 heures jusqu’a ce qu’il cède, en jurant de pas nettoyer sa litière de ne pas ramasser ces poils 

Bucky l’adore malgré qu’elle passe son temps à faire ces griffes sur le canapé et pisser sur son lit

Elle se frotte à ces jambes en ronronnant

Bucky la prend dans ces bras et lui fait des bisous 

« Ta faim? Vient papa va te faire a manger!»

Sam se moque 

« C’était ça l’assassin le plus dangereux du monde ? »

Bucky répond avec un doigt et part avec sa bestiole qui sent la poubelle dans les bras 

Il avait aussi une chèvre, Winnifred 

Après 5 ans sans lui seule au Wakanda elle ne voulait plus le lâcher

Du coup Tchalla avait dit qu’il pouvait la garder 

Au début Bucky voulait quelle gambade dans la maison en liberté 

Jusqu’à a un matin ou le faucon avait était réveiller en sursaut alors qu’elle grignotait son oreiller 

Elle avait aussi foutu une peur bleue au gars qui avait passé la nuit avec lui (et qu’il n’avait d’ailleurs plus jamais revu après) 

Sam était sur que Bucky l’avait fait exprès pour le faire chier 

Suite a cet incident, et malgré les protestations de Bucky, Sam avait du la mettre un enclos dans le jardin

Son psy avait dit qu’avoir des animaux l’aide à guérir donc il tolère 

Il range son nouveau costume d’oiseau (merci Sharon) et son bouclier et il enfile ces chaussons en forme de pigeon (un cadeau de Bucky)

Il s’occupe ensuite de son propre animal, son faucon Redwing 

Il l’avait trouvé blessé dans le jardin un chasseur lui avait tiré dans l’aile 

Sam c’était occupé de lui, l’avait soigné et lui avait réapprit à voler 

Maintenant il était guérit mais son aile avait était trop abîmée pour qu’il chasse correctement alors Sam l’avait gardé 

Bucky avait trouver ça drôle que le faucon recueil un faucon

L’oiseau se pose sur la table de la cuisine 

Sam a a peine le temps de sortir la viande du frigo que le rapace a dévoré toute l’assiette en quelques secondes 

« T’étouffe pas non plus ! espèce de goinfre va »

Enfin la journée était finie et Il avait enfin un moment de repos

Il n’était pas un super soldat lui, il n’avait pas de sérum dans le sang

Entre ces nouvelles responsabilités en tant que nouveau captain america, les missions du Shield, et sa famille qui ne l’avait pas vu depuis 7 ans (il avait même eu un neveu entre temps) il avait un peu de mal

Mais Steve l’avait choisi comme successeur et il ne devait pas le décevoir 

Et puis il y avait autre chose 

Au début il trouvé Bucky flippant et emmerdant (bon c’était un peu encore le cas maintenant) 

Et faire équipe avec lui ne l’enchanter pas vraiment au début, encore moins vivre avec lui 

Mais au fil de leur missions ensemble, en apprenant a le connaitre et a vivre avec lui, ces sentiments avaient commencés a évolués 

Et il avait couper ces cheveux long, degeu et plein de gras, et il était super mignon comme ça 

Si on lui avait dit qu’il tomberait amoureux de ce mec quand il avait atterrit sur son part brise et arracher son volant 

Perdu dans ces pensées, Redwing lui mordille le doigt 

«Mon pote, tu crois que je devrais dire a Bucky ce que je ressent ou pas ? Enfin je suis con tu dois pas comprendre, tes un oiseau »

Il a l’impression qu’il le comprend des fois

Il caresse la tête de l’oiseau avant de se diriger vers le salon

En parlant de lui, Bucky était devant la tele, son chat sur les genoux

Il regarde une chaîne d’info, une émission a son sujet

Et autant dire que ce n’est pas très élogieux 

« C’est un criminel il est dangereux ! »

« Sa place est en prison ! On devrait le punir pour ces crimes !»

« S’il pense qu’en sauvant le monde, on va le pardonner! » 

Ces inconnus se permettent de le juger sans rien savoir de ce qu’il avait traversait 

« Regarde pas ça mec tu te fais du mal…»

Mais Bucky ne l’écoute pas, comme d’habitude 

« Et notre nouveau captain america, attention je suis pas raciste mais…heu enfin c’est un terroriste, n’oublions pas les accords de Sokovie, la civil war, et sa cavale pendant 2 ans!  
Et il revient comme ça en pensant que nous l’accepterons comme nouveau symbole de notre pays sans problème ?»

« Un captain america noir non mais c’est quoi la prochaine ? Thor en femme ? captain america a toujours était blanc, comme tout les vrais américains et… » 

Avant que cet abruti ne finisse sa phrase Bucky en a assez et change de chaîne 

« Regarde il y a friends! »

Sam est content qu’il s’intéresse un peu à la culture moderne 

« T’aime bien ? »

« Oui, c’est marrant … par contre c’est un peu chiant les rires après les blagues… et pourquoi il y a ton ami Scott dedans ? »

C’est vrai qu’il y avait un acteur ressemblant beaucoup a tic tac, il devrait lui demander sil était de sa famille 

Nat avait fait une liste interminable de films à voir pour que Steve rattrape son retard  
Il avait certainement déjà tout vu maintenant 

Et Nat n’était plus la… elle lui manquer tellement, il n’avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir …

« Tient Steve aimait bien aussi ! »

Bucky perd son sourire d’un coup 

« Il avait promis qu’on irait au cinéma ensemble et qu il me montrerait le netflix la, il a dit qu’il y avait tout les films de la terre dessus »

Depuis que, Steve était partit dans le passé sans prévenir en le laissant presque tout seul, dans un monde totalement inconnu pour lui, il réagissait comme ça a chaque fois qu’on le mentionne 

Au début ils voulaient mettre Steve en maison de retraite mais il passait son temps à se battre avec les autres vieux et à s’enfuir toutes les semaines, donc il avait sa propre maison

Sam venait lui rendre visite de temps en temps, prendre de ces nouvelles et demander des conseils 

Mais Bucky refuse de le voir

A son retour quand Steve avait donner le bouclier a Sam il était partit sans lui dire un mot

Sam pouvait le comprendre et en voulait un peu à Steve, son ami avait encore besoin de lui

En plus c’était un peu bizarre parce que Sam avait était a l’enterrement de Peggy et que Steve avait embrasser Sharon juste après devant eux et que c’était quand même sa nièce 

« T’inquiète je suis la moi ! Et tu peut toujours le voir chez lui»

Il zap de nouveau sans regarder en haussant les épaules 

Sam s’empare d’un dvd au hasard qui traîne

Son cœur se serre 

C’était le film préféré de Riley

Le faucon se rappelle de toutes leurs soirées ensemble devant un film quand ils étaient en permission, rare moment où ils n’avaient plus à subir les regards de leurs supérieurs, avant que Riley ne soit… 

« Riley regardait ce film en boucle… je trouvais ça nul mais je regardais avec lui pour lui faire plaisir »

Bucky savait qui était Riley, il y a des photos de lui dans l’appartement, il était le petit ami de Sam et il était mort en mission 

Voyant son ami triste, Bucky choisit lui même un film dans le tas, même s’il ne connaît pas grand chose 

Sam est sceptique, ça avait l’air tellement gore qu’il n’avait jamais eu le courage de regarder 

Il y avait beaucoup de scène de torture et il ne voulait pas qu’il se sente mal 

« J’ai 106 ans et j’ai tué des nazis, j’ai pas peur d’un film pourri »

Sam va mettre le dvd dans le lecteur 

« Ok c’est ton problème grand père, va pas te plaindre si tu gerbe … je vais prendre du pop-corn, mange pas tout » 

Le film se termine, c’est différent des films de son époque, c’était en couleur maintenant et les effets spéciaux avaient tellement évolués depuis 

« C’etait vraiment bien ! Tu le trouves comment ? »

Mais Sam a l’air bizarre, Bucky se dit qu’il a sûrement eu la trouille, quelle flippette celui la

« Super mais … heu »

Bucky se moque de lui

« Quoi? Va pas me dire que captain america flippe devant un film ? »

Sam lui dit alors avec un sourire

« C’est pas ça… c’est que …. Ta la main froide »

Bucky avait sursauté au milieu du film et il l’avait prit par la main par réflexe sans s’en rendre compte, il le lâche, absolument confus et tout rouge 

« Pardon, je t’assure j’ai pas fait exprès,… ça doit être mon bras, je contrôle pas ce qu’il fait des fois faudrait vraiment que je demande a Shuri de faire des réglages ! » 

C’était la pire excuse de tout les temps mais c’était trop mignon

Doucement leurs visages se rapprochent l’un de l’autre et ils s’embrassent

Ils se séparent et se regardent un peu gêné

« Désolé tu m’aime pas? Je comprend si c’est ça » 

Bucky n’a jamais était aussi amoureux de quelqu’un (a part Steve bien sur) 

Quand son meilleur ami l’avait délaissé Sam l’avait prit sous son aile (sans jeu de mot)

Au fil du temps il était tomber amoureux de lui malgré leur début de relation un peu compliquer 

A chaque fois qu’il ramène un rencard, il lui fait son meilleur regard de soldat de l’hiver et la plus part du temps le garçon se casse en 5 minutes max 

Ou s’il reste il envoi sa chèvre bouffer ces vêtements 

C’était plus fort que lui au début c’était juste pour l’embeter, mais il c’était rendu compte qu’il est juste jaloux

« Si bien sur que je t’aime … »

Sam est content qu’il dise ça, il n’a envie de repartir dans un amour a sens unique …

Mais pourquoi il a l’air aussi mal

Peu être qu’il a peur d’être avec un garçon, il vient des années 40 après tout 

« C’est parce que je suis un mec c’est ça?»

Bucky n’avait jamais dit ces sentiments à Steve par peur de sa réaction et celle des autres, et du risque de finir en prison a cause de ça 

Mais maintenant ce n’était plus comme avant heureusement, il avait apprit que le mariage entre 2 hommes ou femmes était légal, et qu’ils pouvaient même avoir des enfants 

Sam réfléchit, oui bien sur c’est évident comment il n’a pas pu comprendre avant 

«Je sais tes encore amoureux de Steve…»

Bucky est surpris, il n’a jamais dit ça a personne, il garde ça pour lui depuis qu’il a 17 ans 

«Mais comment tu … ? »

« Arrête c’était ultra voyant mec, ta réaction quand il est partit avec Peggy, et ton comportement depuis,»

Lui qui croyait être super discret

« Je ne suis plus amoureux de lui et de toute façon je sais pas si je mérite d‘être avec quelqu’un … »

Il pense à ces gens qu’il avait tué, qui avait certainement une femme, un mari, une famille les attendant a la maison pendant qu’il était en train de leur mettre une balle dans la tête

« Comment tu peux dire ça ! Tu sais bien que c’était pas toi! C’était Hydra »

Bucky baisse la tête, Sam dit sûrement ça par amour, mais les gens à l’extérieur eux …

« La on dirait Steve, tes vraiment captain america y a pas de doute, mais, tu a entendu les gens de la tele et le gars de tout a l’heure ! Tu tient vraiment à sortir avec moi malgré tout le sang que j’ai sur les mains, le tient compris ? »

Bucky avait tentés de le tuer plusieurs fois sous les ordres d’Hydra et Zemo 

Il s’en voulait tellement, il en faisait des cauchemars

« Tu prend vraiment en compte les paroles de ces crétins ?ils disent des conneries sur moi 24h/24 et si on les écoute on leur donne raison, ils savent pas ce que tu a traversé ! Tes un gars super et courageux et je t’aime pour ça ! »

Et pour seule réponse, Bucky l’embrasse 

Un baiser moins hésitant et plus amoureux que le premier

En se séparent, ils remarquent qu Alpine les regarde sur la table basse en se léchant les fesses 

« Ta pas honte devant les enfants ! Et toi regarde pas, c’est pas de ton age ! » 

Le chaton part faire ces griffes sur le buffet 

« Je voudrais pas que tu pense être juste un remplaçant de Steve»

Il ne voulait pas qu’il croie être juste un second choix parce que Steve était partit 

« Je pensais pas ça t’inquiète pas »

Sam plonge ces yeux bruns dans les yeux bleus de son ami et le regarde amoureusement 

Ils sentent leur cœurs s’accélérés 

« Écoute si ta pas envie qu’on aille plus loin aujourd’hui c’est pas un problème je pourrais être patient »

Il ne voulait pas le presser 

Bucky caresse doucement sa joue

«Non j’ai envie c’est juste que la dernière fille avec qui j’ai coucher est très certainement morte de vieillesse… et tes mon premier mec »

Sam passe ces doigts dans ces cheveux bruns et lui sourit 

« T’inquiète je vais bien m’occuper de toi »

Comme promis Sam prend soin de lui 

Bucky n’avait plus l’habitude trop longtemps que son corps n’avait servit qu’a tuer et il a oublier qu’on pouvait être doux avec lui

Sam frémit en sentant le froid du métal sur sa peau et lui murmure qu’il l’aime à l’oreille 

Bucky finit par s’endormir bercer par les battements de coeur de son amant au creux de son oreille 

Sam s’endort à son tour en le serrant dans ces bras 

Au milieu de la nuit, Sam sent Bucky s’agiter contre lui dans son sommeil 

Ilse réveille en panique, enfonçant son poing en métal dans le mur, faisant trembler toute la maison 

Voyant les dégâts qu’il a fait, le sergent fait une crise de panique 

« Mon dieu je suis désolé»

Sam essaye de le rassurer 

« C’est rien c’est juste un mur, ça se répare… »

D’habitude quand il fait un cauchemar il est tout seul au fond de son lit, et il n’a pas envie de l’ennuyer avec ces problèmes, seul Alpine venait lui remonter le moral 

« Imagine si ça avait était ta tête à la pace ! ? 

Vu ce que son bras avait déjà fait à Steve il ne voulait pas imaginer 

Sam lui dit qu’il va bien et Bucky réussie à se calmer 

« Parle moi de ton cauchemar si ça t’aide… »

Il parle en essuyant ces larmes

« Quand Hydra m’a capturé j’avais toujours l’espoir que Steve vienne me chercher… c’est ce ça qui me faisait tenir … je croyais qu’il ne m’abandonnerai jamais…   
Mais un jour un type est venu me voir après ma séance de torture en me mettant un journal sous le nez, et m’a dit avec un sourire sadique « Ton captain va pas revenir, il est au fond de l’eau a nourrir les poissons » a partir de la je me suis laisser faire, puisque personne ne viendrait a mon secours de toute manière »

Et il avait fini par oublier Steve et ces sentiments pour lui 

«Je fais des cauchemars aussi, je revois Riley mourir toute les nuits devant mes yeux ….attend ça fait bizarre, genre on couche ensemble et je te parle de mon ex… »

Le nombre de fois où Steve avait du accourir jusqu a sa chambre au milieu de la nuit en l’entendant hurler dans son sommeil et qu’il n’arrivait plus à respirer 

« T’inquiète c’est pas grave parle moi de lui si ça te fait du bien »

Il lui parle de lui 

Riley lui offrait des montagnes de cd, il ne savait plus ou les mettre 

Ils les écouter en dansant un slow dans leur salon

Il savait dessiner aussi, et il avait tout gardé

Quand il volait on aurait dit un ange, Sam ajoute tristement que maintenant il en était devenu un… 

Il se rappelle le jour ou Riley l’avait demander en mariage…mariage qu’ils n’avaient jamais pu célébrer 

Quand il est tomber, il se rappelle le sol couvert de sang et de ce qui rester de ces ailes

Il était rester près de lui jusqu'au bout en lui disant qu’il allait s’en sortir et qu’il l’aimait 

Mais il avait comprit qu’il était trop tard, Riley était mort dans ces bras avant que les secours n’arrivent 

Il n’avait rien pu faire pour le sauver 

Sam s’effondre en larmes

Bucky le prend dans ces bras et le berce jusqu a ce la fatigue ne les emportent 

Le lendemain Sam se réveille avec le chant des oiseaux 

Enfin pas vraiment, plutôt par Sharon qui lui hurle dans les oreilles

Il a l’impression d’être de retour à l’armée

« Tout le monde vous attend vous foutez quoi! »

Il ouvre les yeux avec difficulté en grognant 

« Hein il se passe quoi ? »

L’agente du Shield s’énerve

« Je répète captain wilson vous êtes a la bourre ! Bougez vous le cul ! Et où ce trouve le sergent Barnes, je ne le trouve pas dans sa chambre? »

C’est alors que Bucky, qui avait disparu sous la couette, émerge en entendant son nom 

« Une minute maman j’ai pas envie d’aller à l’école… »

Elle les regarde l’un après l’autre avant de comprendre 

«Ok je vais faire aucun commentaire… punaise vous avez fait quoi avec le mur ? Non répondez pas enfaîte » 

Sharon n’était pas franchement surprise, au Shield tout le monde avait fait des paris qu’ils finiraient un jour au l’autre par se sauter dessus, 

La tension sexuelle entre était visible depuis l’espace

« Maintenant, dépêchez vous, ou je vous ramène devant Fury par la peau du cul »

Elle sort en claquant la porte et en toussant à cause des poils d’alpine 

Bucky récupère sa chaussette que son chat est entrain de dépouiller à grand coup de dents 

« Elle hurle autant que Peggy, ça doit être de famille… » 

Le nombre de savon qu’il avait prit de sa tante a cause d’une mission foirée (souvent a cause de Steve bien sur) 

Il avait du souffrir avec elle (bien fait)

Avec un peu de retard Ils arrivent enfin au bureau Shield

Fury les attend dans son bureau, 

« Désolé monsieur on a … eu une panne de réveil »

Mais ils voient à son regard qu’il est totalement au courant de tout, carter lui a certainement tout dit pour se venger 

« Oui bien sur on a une mission pour vous : Un inhumain, Jean Philippe Russo il est entrain de commettre un braquage en utilisant ces pouvoirs, il y a plusieurs otages et une bombe, il y a déjà mit la moitié de nos agent sur place ko, et il demande a voir captain america, on ne sait pas pourquoi, soyez prudent »

Ils se mettent en route 

Peu de temps après Sam est sur le toit de la banque

Bucky est caché derrière une voiture

« C’est bon je le vois… je ne sais comment il fait mais apparemment quand quelqu’un approche il l’arête grâce son pouvoir… ok a mon signal moi je rentre pars en haut et toi par la porte »

Il rentre par la trappe et lance son bouclier, qui se colle au plafond

Plusieurs agents sont aussi scotchés au mur la tête en bas 

Sam vole au dessus du sol pour qu’il n’utilise pas son pouvoir contre lui

« Captain ! Enfin vous êtes la je voulais vous voir»

Meme sil na pas l’air dangereux, il répond avec méfiance

« Je peut savoir pourquoi ? C’est quoi votre nom ? Super glue ? »

« C’est ça faite des blagues, pendant ce temps le plan fonctionne a merveille »

Sam lève un sourcil

« De quoi vous parlez, quel plan ?»

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse lui répondre, Bucky s’empare de la bombe et l’assomme avec

Il tombe ko et Plusieurs agents du Shield sont libérés et s’écrase au sol 

« Voila ferme ta gueule ! En plus c’est une fausse bombe en plastique ça se voit, le nul, en plus quel pouvoir pourri »

Sam s’énerve 

« Tes con j’allais le faire parler ! »

Bucky lui met une droite pour le réveiller

« Bon va y mr scotch on t’écoute »

Il rigole, Bucky a envie de lui en remettre une 

« Vous perdez du temps dommage votre grand père va finir en hachis »

Sam ne comprend rien, ça fait un bail que son abruti de grand père n’est plus de ce monde, et la dernière chose qu’il lui avait dit c’était que c’était bien qu’il fasse l’armée pour devenir enfin un vrai mec, donc bon débarras 

« Il raconte quoi, mon grand père est mort y’a un bail »

Bucky réfléchit et comprend 

« Je crois pas qu’il parle de ton grand père a toi …» 

Steve habite 2 rues plus loin

Et la vraie bombe était chez lui depuis le début

Sam assomme le vilain à grand coup de bouclier dans la face et ils partent en courant jusqu a la maison de leur ami

L’engin explosif est juste devant la porte, cacher dans un carton, sur le point d’exploser et Steve avec

Sam se pose en catastrophe et à juste le temps de plaquer le bouclier sur la bombe quelle n’explose 

Ils se précipitent à l’intérieur

Steve est sur son canapé devant la tele l’air surpris de les voir 

« Bucky, Sam qu’est ce vous faites ici ? »

Sam lui explique la situation 

« Steve tout va bien ? Il y avait une bombe juste devant chez toi ! »

Il réalise qu’il vient d’échapper à la mort, lui qui croyait être tranquille a la retraite 

« Qui a fait ça ? Et pourquoi ?»

Sam lui dit

« On sait pas encore, on a arrêté un type… » 

Bucky lance des éclairs à Steve par les yeux, Thor serais jaloux 

Sam décide de les laisser, même s’ils sont presque fossilisés, il n’a envie d’être au milieu d’une bagarre entre super soldat, il était déjà mort une fois merci 

Bucky est scandalisé, voila que Sam ce gros lâche se casse en le laissant tout seul, quel copain nul il fait 

C’est la première fois que Bucky se retrouve avec Steve depuis un moment

Steve parle en premier, pour briser le malaise 

« Tu a étais chez le coiffeur, ça te va bien ! »

Bucky ne répond rien, Steve est inquiet, pourquoi son ami se comporte comme ça ? Il était peu être malade, c’était peu être le climat du 21eme siècle 

« Buck tout va bien ? Il y a un problème ? »

Bucky en a marre de se contenir et pete les plombs 

« Tu me demande si ça va ? Alors que tu m’as laisser tomber! Tu aurais pu me le dire au moins avant de partir comme ça ! C’est pas comme si on était amis »

Steve essaye de s’expliquer, ce n’était pas la première fois que Bucky lui hurle dessus, comme la fois ou il était rentré dans une base d’Hydra en feu tout seul 

Il tente de prendre la parole encore une fois sans succès

« Bucky écoute… c’est pas ce que tu crois ! »

C’est qu’il le prend pour un débile en plus ? Où il était si ce n’était pas avec elle alors ?

« Comment ça c’est pas ce que je crois ? prend moi pour un con aussi ! Tu es resté dans le passé pour être avec elle ! To the end of the line, ta oublier ? »

Une fois qu’il est calme, Steve arrive enfin a en placer une 

« Déjà ton langage, et puis c’est pas vraiment ce qui est arriver… c'est-à-dire que son mari était pas trop d’accord alors il m’a mit un coup de boule, j’avais vraiment super mal il ma casser le nez et il y avait ces enfants qui l’encourager a coté en disant « va y papa pete lui le bras » 

Steve a toujours était con mais la c’était un niveau olympique 

« A ta mort faut vraiment que je donne ton cerveau a la science pour qu’on découvre pourquoi tu étais aussi con….attend et la bague alors ?»

Il continue son explication

« je me suis dis que tant qu’a être la, je pouvais venir te sauver … je ne pouvais pas vivre en sachant que tu devais souffrir dans un autre univers, tu aurais du voir la tête des agents d’Hydra en me voyant, toi aussi tu me croyais mort, on est sortit de la et au moment ou j j’allais repartir , tu m’a embrassé… je ne pouvais pas te laisser après ça, alors je suis rester … on a eu une belle vie …je suis désolé , j’aurais du te le dire avant»  
«   
Bucky ne savait pas quoi dire, parc que c’était encore plus stupide que ce qu’il croyait

«Non c’est moi qui suis désolé, j’aurais du te laisser t’expliquer … et moi aussi j’ai un truc a te dire… Sam et moi on est ensemble»

Steve il était content que son ami refasse sa vie 

« Je suis déjà au courant …vous allez vraiment bien ensemble et tu mérite d’être heureux aussi… et s’il te plait dit pas a Sam ce que j’ai fait, il va se moquer de moi après »

Bucky lui promet de garder ça pour lui, même si c’est compliquer tellement c’est con 

Sharon arrive et lance un regard de mort a Steve 

«Salut tonton je voudrais ton témoignage pour l’enquête, parait que tu a faillis finir en petits morceaux»

Steve devient blanc aspirine 

En revenant du snap elle avait apprit que Steve qui ne lui avait plus parlé pendant 2 ans après l’avoir embrassé était partit avec sa tante (enfin pas vraiment du coup)

Elle avait peté les plombs et lui avait mit une droite, il avait fallu la force de Sam et de deux pauvre agent du Shield pour la calmée 

Bucky s’en va en lui tapant l’épaule et lui souhaite bon courage 

« Sharon je dois vraiment te dire n truc »

Pendant ce temps Sam était dehors, il a déjà une nué de journalistes

« Est ce que le captain Rogers va bien ? »

« Oui il est indemne pas d’inquiétude »

Le journaliste essaye de le retenir

« Vous n’êtes arrivez que quelques secondes avant l’explosion ! Pourquoi n’avez-vous pas réagit plus vite ? »

Il répond calmement à la question 

« Je devais arrêter le terroriste, il est avec le Shield désormais …. Bon je dois y aller » 

Mais il ne le laisse toujours pas partir 

«2 bombes en moins de 2 heures ! Le VRAI captain america n’aurai il pas agit plus rapidement? »

Il est un peu vexé 

« Je suis captain america … »

Une femme s’interpose 

« Oui enfin pas pour tout le monde! Vous avez eu de la chance, qu’il n’y est pas eu de victimes ! »

Sam en a marre, il cherche Bucky mais il doit toujours être avec Steve, il espère qu’aucun des 2 n’a encore tuer l’autre 

Et il s’envole sous les protestations des journalistes

Bucky rentre a la maison après sa discutions avec Steve

Il trouve Sam est en boule sur le canapé, Alpine lui léchant la joue avec sa langue rappeuse et son haleine fétide de pâté pour chat

« Sammy, ça va ?»

Il bougonne

« N’est marre, demain je demande à Steve de trouver quelqu’un d’autre pour le job »

Bucky le regarde inquiet et va s’asseoir à coté de son petit ami

«Quoi mais pourquoi je croyais tu aimais bien ce travail ? »

Il sort son téléphone

« Regarde ce qu’on raconte dans cette article : « le soit disant captain america est incompétent et malpoli, il refuse de répondre a nos questions et a laisser un dangereux criminel agir sans rien faire »

Il avait ’impression que malgré ces efforts les gens ne le voyait pas vraiment comme captain america ou qu’il était un imposteur 

« Je croyais qu’il fallait pas écouter les informations? »

Sam enfonce la tête dans un coussin 

«Peu être qu’ils on raison au final ! Il faut se rendre a l’évidence les gens m’accepteront jamais ! Et puis pourquoi il ne l’a pas donné a toi d’abord ! »

Bucky n’en voulait pas, il n’était pas fait pour être captain america 

« C’est la création d’Howard ça fait super bizarre si je m’en sert, et Steve t’a choisi toi, c’est parce qu’il avait une bonne raison» 

Tony venait de mourir c’était vraiment du mauvais goût sil reprenait le création de son père après ce qu’il lui avait fait 

Sam avait était avec Steve pendant des années, s’il lui avait donné son bouclier c’était qu’il était fait pour le job 

« Il a fait une erreur alors »

Son copain essaye de le faire revenir à la raison

« Tu crois que Riley serait content de la ou il est que tu abandonne comme ça ? Et Steve aussi ! il croyait en toi ! captain america n’abandonne pas au premier échec ! »

Steve n’a jamais laissé tomber lui, au grand désespoir de Bucky qui devait le défendre 30 fois par jour dans les ruelles de Brooklyn ou sur un champ de bataille 

« Ta raison …et j’ai promis de faire de mon mieux… »

Il se ressaisi, il ne fallait pas qu’il donne raison a ces idiots

« Content que tu dise ça… en plus sergent america c’est vraiment ultra moche »

Tout à coup quelqu’un sonne à la porte 

Ils n’attendent personne

Bucky est méfiant, il devrait peu être prendre la kalachnikov qu’il cache dans le mur des toilettes 

Sam va ouvrir, il constante avec soulagement que c’est juste sa sœur Sarah

« Salut petite soeur, qu’est ce qui t’amène ? »

La sœur de Sam est suivie par une espèce de mini tornade, du nom de Jody, 6 ans et qui fait du rodéo sur la chèvre de Bucky dans le jardin 

« Désolé frero , j’ai un rendez vous chez le médecin et la baby-sitter est malade , tu garde le petit pour moi ? »

Ca lui fait plaisir de passer du temps avec son neveu, il le connaît a peine 

« Oui pas de problème… »

Elle a l’air pressée, il espère qu’elle n’a pas quelque chose de grave

« Bon j’y vais… chéri descend de cette… chèvre tu te faire mal ! Tu reste avec tonton sammy pour l’après midi ok? … !»

Jody lâche le pauvre animal et ce précipite dans la maison

Elle a l’air un peu barbouillé, Sam lui demande si tout va bien, elle lui dit de ne pas s’inquiéter, puis elle embrasse son fils et repart

Jody est trop content de passer du temps avec tonton Sam

Quand il avait apprit avoir un oncle avenger, il était trop fier ! 

Il l’avait vu dans les bandes dessinées que maman et papa lui avait offert 

« C’est toi mon tonton avenger c’est trop cool! » 

Ensuite il se plante devant Bucky 

«Et toi tes qui monsieur ? »

Bucky lui dit qu’il l’amoureux de son tonton 

Il répond juste « ok » et regarde son bras 

« Ta un bras robot c’est trop classe… »

Il lui explique qu’il a étais a la guerre et qu’il la perdu 

Bucky revoit cette fillette a qui il a mit une balle dans le crâne après avoir tuer ces parents 

Et la fille de Stark qui n’avait plus de grand parent à cause de lui

« Ça va monsieur »

Le petit le regarde avec inquiétude 

Il reprend rapidement ces esprits

« Oui ne t’inquiète pas… appelle moi bucky « 

« Ok tonton bucky ! Je peux caresser le chat ? il est trop mignon »

Il prend le bébé chat dans ces bras et elle miaule joyeusement 

« Bien sur ! Elle s’appelle alpine, elle adore les câlins ! » 

Sarah va le chercher en fin de journée 

Sam et Bucky rangent les restes de goûter, nettoyant le beurre de cacahuete au plafond 

«Il est adorable ce gosse mais il carbure a quoi? » 

Bucky enlève les gommettes sur les poils d’alpine 

« Aucune idée si tu le cherche ton bouclier est sur le toit, il a fait du frisbee avec… enfaîte tout a l’heure j’ai parler a Steve on est de nouveau amis »

Il a promis à Steve de ne pas dire les conneries qu’il avait faites 

Sam était content qu’ils ce soient enfin rabibocher 

«Bonne nouvelle ? Ta pas faim ? alors il reste 3 grammes de pâtes, une tranche de jambon périmée, et wow depuis combien de temps c’est la ça …bon tu connais mc do ? Tu va trop aimer»

Le lendemain dans l’après midi après le travail 

Sam a mal partout, il a l’impression d’avoir dormi sur un truc, au début il pense qu’il a dormit sur le bras de Bucky sans faire gaffe

« Ça doit être le flingue que j’ai caché dans le matelas, au cas ou on nous attaque dans notre sommeil ! »

Avec tout ce qu’il y avait en ce moment Il était prévoyant

« Tes sérieux ? Ta intérêt a tout retiré avant que Joddy ne tombe dessus et se blesse ! »

Bucky promet de le faire, il voulait être un tonton modèle

Ils passent devant le cinéma, Bucky qui essaye de se remettre a jour alors il se renseigne sur les derniers films

« Regarde il passe le super film romantique dont tout le monde parle en ce moment»

Bucky emmenait souvent des filles au cinéma à l’époque

Steve s’incrustait a chaque fois et il finissait toujours par le regarder lui au lieu de la fille (qui devait parfaitement s’en apercevoir au passage)

Sam trouve ça pas un peu cliché un couple gay devant un film a l’eau de rose 

Ils n’on pas le temps de décider du programme et juste le temps de se lâcher la main qu’une grappe de journalise débarque 

« Tu crois que les gens vont réagir comment en apprenant qu’on est ensemble ? »

Les journaux étaient des spécialistes pour mettre leur nez dans les affaires des autres 

Vu le nombre de fois ou Tony en pleine cuite avait fait la première page 

Depuis qu’il était avenger le faucon avait du être plutôt discret sur son homosexualité 

Il avait déjà eu des brimades à l’armée quand sa relation avec Riley avait était découverte par d’autres soldats

Leur supérieur leur avait juste dit que c’était leur faute et qu’ils n’avaient pas à s’afficher comme ça

Maintenant qu’il était captain america c’était encore plus difficile, sa cote de popularité étant déjà au ras du sol 

Il n’était pas sur que les gens acceptent un captain america noir et homo en même temps 

Ho et puis il en a marre de se cacher, et de toute façon ils allaient s’en rendre compte a un moment alors autant être clair dés le début 

Alors Sam murmure quelque chose à l’oreille de Bucky qui approuve d’un signe de tête et l’embrasse alors devant les journalistes absolument scandalisés 

Avant qu’on ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Sam attrape Bucky par le bras et s’envole avec lui vers d’autres cieux

De retour chez eux, ils mangent un hamburger dans le jardin en regardant les sites d’info peter les plombs 

« captain america crée encore la polémique en embrassant le soldat de l’hiver devant les cameras, une parti de la population demande a ce qu’il redonne le bouclier au gouvernement et qu’il abandonne ce titre de captain america, comme l’atteste ce passant »

« Au moins le vrai cap c’était un vrai mec par une tapette comme lui la beurk il me dégoûte grave » 

Bucky a un petit sourire, si il avait 

« Il dépasse les limites de la borne, qu’il soit pas vraiment américain passe encore, mais que le symbole de notre pays soit un dépravé qui affiche sa déviance avec un meurtrier est inadmissible! Peu être même qu’ils ne sont pas ensemble et que juste une provocation ! »  
Une femme dit

« Maintenant on sait comment le faucon a eu le bouclier, en couchant avec Steve Rogers c’est certain !»

Bucky recrache son coca sur la pelouse

Sam est mort de honte, comment il pouvait penser une seule seconde que lui et Steve…

« Comment il peut dire des âneries pareil ? Le pauvre s’il entend ça il va avoir une attaque »

Ensuite un certain j j quelque chose parle, montrant des images flou provenant de la camera de surveillance de l’aéroport pendant la civil war

« Regardez sur cette vidéo on voit qu’en plus ils font équipe avec le spiderman ce dangereux criminel ! »

Ils s’étouffent de rire, le gamin pénible en collant, un dangereux criminel, sérieusement ? »

Il avait lancer un panneau dans la tête de Bucky et les avaient scotchés au sol avec sa toile, tu parle de faire équipe, il était contre eux 

Tout à coup Sam reçoit un appel de sa sœur

Elle a l’air en panique, il lui demande donc ce qu’il se passe 

Leurs cœurs s’arrêtent quand elle répond

« Jody a était enlever »

Sam attrape son bouclier et ils se précipitent chez elle 

Sur place elle leur explique tout 

« Il jouer dans le jardin avec ces figurines avengers, moi j’étais dans la maison a travailler sur l’ordinateur quand je l’ai entendu crier… j’ai a peine eu le temps de courir vers le jardin qu’il n’était plus la, et il y avait une voiture qui s’éloigner… c’est de ma faute j’aurais du mieux le surveiller »

« Ce n’est pas ta faute ! On va le retrouver ne t’inquiète pas»

Le téléphone de Bucky sonne, appel masqué 

Il décroche et une voix familière se fait entendre 

« Bonjour soldat, ça fait longtemps n’est ce pas ? Je crois que j’ai quelque chose qui appartient a ton cher amant, tenez faucon, enfin c’est captain america maintenant c’est ça ? Je crois qu’il veut vous dire quelques mot, va y parle petit »

Leur sang se glace en entendant la voix de Jody au bout du fil 

« Tonton j’ai peur le monsieur il est méchant vient me sauver pitié »

Zemo répond d’une voix cruelle 

« Il a raison dépêchez si vous voulez le revoir vivant… »

Sam s’empare du téléphone 

« Dites nous ou vous êtes qu’on vienne vous bottez le cul »

Le criminel répond avec calme 

« Soldat dites a votre petit ami de se calmer s’il tient à son neveu chéri, je suis dans l’usine abandonnée au nord de la ville, et n’appelez pas le Shield, ni la police ou risquez de ne pas le revoir du tout»

L’appel se coupe 

Zemo était censé être dans une prison sous haute surveillance mais il avait profité du chaos provoqué par Thanos pour s’enfuir et était introuvable depuis 

Il avait du les surveiller et apprendre que Sam avait un neveu

Et il pouvait utiliser leur relation contre eux

« il faut qu’on ramène le petit sain et sauf a la maison Sarah reste la en sécurité on s’occupe de tout ! »

Sam et bucky arrivent sur les lieux, avec prudence, ça pouvait être un piège, Zemo était intelligent 

«Captain, soldat vous êtes enfin ici, je vous préviens si vous lancez votre frisbee je fais un trou dans la tête du petit »

Bucky le prévient

« Le carnet fonctionne plus sur moi, pas la peine d’essayer »

Il remercie Shuri de l’avoir soigner et débarrasser de sa programmation

« Ce n’est pas grave j’ai d’autre méthode » 

Sam cherche son neveu des yeux, si jamais il l’avait déjà … il s’en voudrait toute sa vie

Elle le voit attacher à une chaise au fond de la pièce et en pleure

« Il a 6 ans relâchez le ! »

« Mon fils avait a peine son age quand vous l’avez tuez et vous allez connaître la même douleur »

A l’époque Sam n’était même pas en Sokovie, il était occuper à chercher Bucky, et puis d’ailleurs il n’était même pas un avenger encore

Et Bucky était encore a dormir entre 2 planques moisie en essayant de se rappeler le passé qu’Hydra lui avait arracher 

« ça va pas ramener votre famille de faire ça ! C’était un accident »

C’était triste mais il y avait toujours des dégâts collatéraux, c’était d’ailleurs ça qui avait amener a ces accord de Sokovie a la noix

« Peu importe vous êtes un avenger, donc vous faite parti de ces assassins »

Techniquement il n’y avait plus d’avengers 

Il braque son arme sur Sam qui essaye de s’approcher 

Bucky se précipite pour l’aider 

« Je n’allais pas le tuer, enfin pas avant qu’il ne voit son neveu mourir… je comprend pourquoi Rogers tenait autant a vous, je me doutais que votre relation allait bien plus loin …. Bien après le mioche je tuerais le soldat, vous allez va perdre ton bien aimé comme j’ai perdu la mienne, ensuite ce sera votre tour captain »

« Il n’y avait rien entre Steve et moi »

Zemo dit avec un sourire 

« Voila pourquoi il vous a abandonné »

Bucky garde son calme c’est justement ce qu’il veut, comme il a fait avec Tony

Sam comprend alors

« La bombe chez Steve c’était vous » 

Ca ne pouvait être que lui 

« J’ai trouvé des alliés, ils ont perdu de la famille à cause de vous… je comprend pourquoi il vous a choisit …ou alors c’était aussi comme ça entre vous ? »

Le faucon soupire

« Il faudrait revoir vos sources sérieux »

« Peu importe on a assez perdu de temps »

Il détache Jody de sa chaise et presse le canon sur sa tempe du petit garçon qui pleure encore plus

Sam s’apprête a lancer le bouclier mais hésite, il ne le maîtrise pas encore totalement, sil rate et qu’il touche l’enfant a la place

Et la par la fenêtre de l’usine cassée apparaît Redwing 

Surpris Zemo tire dessus 

Mais l’oiseau reconnaît l’objet qui lui a déjà fait mal et l’attaque

Il fond sur Zemo et lui enfonce ces serres dans sa peau 

Sam en profite pour libérer son neveu et ils vont le mettre en sécurité 

Sarah accoure vers eux et le prend dans ces bras 

« Mon bébé ho mon dieu tu va bien j’ai tellement eu peur ! Je suis désolé je pouvais pas rester comme ça a la maison »

Elle était soulagée qu’il soit sain et sauf 

« Il a dit qu’il était un ami à tonton Sam et tonton Bucky….»

Sharon arrive en voiture, Bucky lavait appelé discrètement au cas ou 

Elle était à la recherche du baron depuis des mois 

L’agent 13 entre dans le bâtiment mais Zemo à filer elle ne trouve que des traces de sang et Redwing par terre mal en point

« Tenez votre bouclier et votre oiseau » 

Il avait perdu quelques plumes mais il était vivant 

« Redwing ! Tes trop fort mon pote ! Demain double ration de steak haché pour toi !»

« Mais comment il vous a retrouvé ? »

Bucky sort un hamburger écrasé de sa poche, qu’il avait mit à la hâte sans réfléchir en partant

Sharon prend un air dégoûter 

Jody a l’air de se remettre vite de cette expérience et retrouve déjà sa joie de vivre 

« Plus tard je voudrais être un super héros comme tonton ! Pour le remplacer parce qu’il est bientôt vieux »

Sam va lui répondre quelque chose quand Nick Fury arrive en personne sur les lieux

« Trop bien un pirate ! »

Jody se précipite vers lui en le regardant avec des étoiles dans les yeux 

« C’est mon neveu pardonnez le il a 6 ans»

« Ce n’est rien ! Zemo nous a échappé mais on va finir par le coincer avec votre aide il ne perd rien pour attendre» 

Sarah demande a son frère et a son copain

« Le petit pourrait dormir chez vous cette nuit je serais plus rassuré »

Elle préférait le savoir avec 2 avengers 

« Pas de problème »

Sharon dit à Bucky 

« Votre débile de pote m’a parler de ce qu’il a fait… il est vraiment complètement con j’ai bien fait de pas sortir avec lui »

Dans la voiture Jody c était endormit avec Redwing dans les bras

Il le couche dans l’ancienne chambre de Bucky

Sam retrouve Sarah dans le salon

« Voila alpine veille sur lui, il a laisser son doudou a la maison… »

« Merci de l’avoir sauver »

« De rien, c’est mon taff… dire que j’ai rater ton mariage et la naissance de ton fils… »

Pendant qu’elle était entrain de célébrer le plus beau jour de sa vie et de devenir maman, lui était un fugitif rechercher sur toute la planète et a dormir dans des hôtels paumé 

Et Thanos l’avait aussi empêché de le voir grandir

« Mon mariage était pourri sans toi… et pour le reste t’inquiète pas trop pour ça »

Il jette un coup d’œil à son ventre avant de comprendre

« Pourquoi ho d’accord …. Attend minute tes enceinte et tu nous a suivit en mission ! Tu imagine si tu avais était blessée toi ou le bébé !»

« Je suis enceinte pas en sucre…et c’est des triplés »

Il ouvre des grands yeux affolés 

« Quoi tu déconnes »

Elle éclate de rire son sens de l’humour devait être parti en poussière aussi

« Oui, j’ai fait une échographie rassure toi il y en a qu’un et c’est un garçon… moins fort, Jody le sait pas encore, il va plus dormir après…»

Quand Sam avait apprit qu’il allait avoir une petite sœur il avait sautillé partout de joie pendant 1 heure

« Tes vraiment pas drôle, j’ai eu peur ! 3 minis Jody j’imagine pas le truc ! Enfin félicitation soeurette »

« Merci, dit il est sympa ton nouveau mec »

« Calme toi il est a moi et pas sur que ton mari apprécie »

Une fois ils étaient tombés amoureux du même garçon

Qui avait fini avec une autre fille 

Ils avaient ensuite déprimés ensemble

« Je vais pas te le piquer t’inquiète …. Alors je suppose que c’est fini avec l’autre… »

Sam ne voit pas du tout de qui elle parle, les hormones de grossesse doivent lui abîmer le cerveau, car il n’avait eu personne depuis Riley

« Qui ça l’autre ? »

Elle a petit sourire il pense vraiment qu’elle n’a rien remarqué ? 

« captain america enfin pas toi l’autre d’avant »

Il se sentit rougir 

« Quoi mais pourquoi tout le monde pense qu’on était ensemble ! Pour la 150eme fois Steve n’était pas mon petit copain ! »

Ça fait la 3eme personne aujourd’hui à lui dire ça 

« rooh va pas me dire que t’avait pas un faible pour lui » 

Sarah avait toujours vu son frère regarder captain america avec des cœurs à la place des yeux

Il était immédiatement tomber amoureux de Steve dés leur rencontre

Mais il avait aussi immédiatement compris que ce ne serait jamais réciproque alors il ne l’avait dit a personne

Seul Nat était au courant mais elle était partie avec son secret

« C’est pas ma faute il était ultra craquant ultra musclé avec un tshirt ultra moulant !comment tu voulais que je résiste et … ok oubli immédiatement ce que je vient de dire » 

« T’inquiète ça reste entre nous frangin »

Déjà qu’on croyait qu’il avait obtenu le bouclier parce qu’il était soit disant l’amant de Steve alors si on apprenait qu’il était amoureux de lui depuis toujours … 

« Au passage redonne moi ma ps4 je sais que c’est toi qui me l’a prise »

Steve était venu leur redonner toutes ces affaires après le snap

« Maman me l’a filer après ton dodo au pays de la poussière …et pour ta console désolé, Jody l’utilise déjà, t’avait qu’a pas mourir aussi»

Darlene n’avait rien jeté, et Sarah avait gardé des choses a lui en souvenirs et maintenant qu’il était a nouveau vivant, Sarah voulait qu’il récupère ces merdes 

« Je vais le dire a maman ! »

Ils se taquinent comme s’ils étaient de nouveau des gamins

Ils se sont tellement manquer pendant tout ce temps 

« Elever toute seule 2 énergumènes comme nous, plus notre petit frère, comment elle a fait pour pas tous nous abandonner sur une aire d’autoroute ?»

Depuis quelle était maman Sarah savait ce que ça faisait 

Elle n’avait pas encor dit à Sam que Jody avait fait du coloriage sur son poster de Marvin Gaye et mit du nutela sur un de ces costumes militaire

« Darlene Wilson mérite une médaille » 

Leur père était mort quand ils étaient petits 

Leur mère avait du prendre un deuxième travail pour s’occuper d’eux toute seul tout en étant enceinte 

« Quand ton… ami est revenu pour nous dire que tu avais disparu, j’ai cru qu’on allait la perdre, déjà papa, et après toi … et déjà qu’on te voyait comme un terroriste »

Quand il était revenu elle avait faillit s’évanouir et l’avait prit si fort dans ces bras en pleurant de joie qu’il avait cru étouffer 

« Bon j’y vais mon mari revient de son travail a l’étranger en urgence il est super inquiet pour le petit il faut que j’aille le chercher a l’aéroport »

« C’est ça va t’en sœur indigne, je suis sur qu’on ta adopter»

« Et toi je suis sur que papa et maman t’on trouver dans la poubelle » 

Elle part en lui tirant la langue, pendant que Sam lui fait un doigt 

Il va rejoindre Bucky dans leur chambre, il meurt de fatigue avec toutes ces émotions 

« On parle de toi en bien ça change, on te félicite d’avoir sauver un enfant !»

Sam jette un coup d’œil à l’article 

« Mais on me reproche d’avoir laisser Zemo s’enfuir et que soit disant j’ai tout organiser pour mon image parce que c’est mon neveu…. »

Bucky prend un autre article 

« Regarde il y a des gens qui te soutienne »

C’était un jeune de 15 ans, anonyme car il n’était pas encore out auprès ces parents 

« Je suis moi même gay et c’est cool d’avoir un super héros comme moi et puis captain america, peu importe sa couleur ou son orientation sexuelle, est le symbole de la liberté »

Ensuite Une femme dit 

« je suis sur que Barnes est innocent, il reste le fidèle compagnon du captain et son ami enfance ! »

Le sergent était vraiment heureux d’avoir encore des gens de leur coté

Sam lui annonce la bonne nouvelle, tout bas pour que son neveu n’entende rien dans la chambre d’a coté 

« Ma sœur va avoir un 2eme bébé « 

Bucky est vraiment content pour lui

« Félicitation ! Peu être que j’ai des neveux moi aussi, tu crois qu’ils voudront me voir ? Ça doit être super bizarre je dois avoir l’air plus jeune qu eux… »  
»

Ces sœurs n’étaient malheureusement plus la, mais elles avaient sûrement eu des enfants voir des petits enfants

« Sur ils doivent être fier de t’avoir comme oncle tes une légende !»

Etre le meilleur ami de Steve et surtout sa disparition tragique l’avait rendu célèbre

Sam l’avait vu dans ces livres d’histoire quand il était a l’école (il était quand même plus beau en vrai) 

Et il y avait des cartes a collectionnés et des bd sur lui 

Bucky décide de les retrouver et Sam promet de l’aider dans ces recherches 

Quelques mois plus tard

« C’est une enfant, elle ne comprend pas encore tout ! Et c’est aussi ta fille, tu dois participer à son éducation ! »

« Chéri, c’est un chat ! Et je t’ai déjà dit il faut pas qu’elle s’approche de Sarah, c’est mauvais un chat pour une femme enceinte! »

Il exagère, l’autre jour en rentrant des courses Bucky l’avait vu taper la discute avec Redwing et lui faire des gratouilles dans les plumes en lui disant « c’est pour qui la bonne viande ? C’est pour le gentil Redwing à son papa ! Oui c’est un bon faucon ça ! »

Il avait tout filmer discrètement c’était tellement drôle

Alpine les regarde avec ces petits yeux de chat battu 

Ayant était abandonner, elle était ultra affectueuse, dés qu’elle voyait quelqu'un elle était obliger de demander des caresses 

Au grand désespoir de Sharon qui était allergique aux chats (la pauvre, déjà qui Fury avait aussi un chat) 

Mais elle c’était calmer depuis que Sharon l’avait menacer de la transformer en gant de toilette 

Sarah était venu prendre un café avec son mari et leur fils (enfin un jus d’orange pour elle et son Jody, la caféine étant très mauvaise pour le bébé, qui devait d’ailleurs naître dans 2 semaines

Elle regarder son frère et son petit copain se disputer depuis le canapé, son mari jouant avec leur fils avec son iron man en plastique

Soudain elle les interpelle tous 

« Heu les gars »

Bucky la coupe

« Attend 5 minutes, on parle de notre enfant la c’est très sérieux! »

« Bah justement en parlant d’enfant… »

Ils constatent alors qu’elle était entrain d’accoucher milieu du salon

Ils se précipitent à l’hôpital et peu de temps après Jim Wilson était né, un peu en avance mais en bonne santé

Sarah le met dans les bras de son grand frère 

« Regarde mon chéri, dit bonjour ton petit frère ! »

Jody regarde le bébé d’un air dégoûté 

«Non il est trop moche ! Tu peu pas l’échanger contre un autre ? »

Sarah sourit à son fils

« C’est pas possible ça chéri »

Son père et sa grand-mère le grondent 

« Sois gentil avec ton petit frère ! »

Bucky se rappelle la naissance de ces sœurs, Steve était toujours triste car il n’avait pas le droit de les voir parce qu’il était trop malade et qu’il pouvait leur donner un microbe 

« Tu devrais pas dire ça, moi mes 3 sœurs sont au ciel aujourd’hui ! Alors prend soin de lui, ok ? »

Il hausse les épaules

« Ok mais il est quand même moche » 

Le petit frère de Sam et Sarah, Gideon arrive avec plein de paquets dans les bras 

« Salut je suis en retard ? J’ai plein de jouet pour le petit ! »

L’infirmière le regarde avec des yeux sévères 

« Faite moins de bruit, vous êtes dans un hôpital ici monsieur! ! » 

Il s’excuse et donne un jouet à son neveu 

« Désolé madame ho il est trop mignon ! Tes content de voir tonton ? »

Jimmy se met à pleurer et lui jette son hochet plein de bave à la figure

L’infirmière qui est à 2 doigts de le tuer (Gideon, pas le bébé) les fait sortir pour que Sarah se repose 

En sortant de la chambre Bucky à l’air inquiet

Sam lui demande ce qu’il ne va pas

« Zemo va finir par revenir il est toujours en liberté… il a déjà fait du mal a Steve et a Jody sil apprend que j’ai une famille, ou qu’il fait du mal a Jimmy ? » 

Entre temps Bucky avait pu voir sa famille 

Sa sœur avait beaucoup parlé de lui à ces enfants et ils étaient heureux de le rencontrer enfin 

Des mois qu’ils n’avaient plus aucune trace de Zemo, peut être qu’il préparait quelque chose ?

« S’il touche a un cheveux du petit on sera la pour lui régler son compte »


End file.
